Neil Ross
Neilson "Neil" Ross (born December 31, 1944) is an American voice actor and announcer, born in London, England and now resident and citizen of the United States. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *ABC Weekend Specials (1985-1992) - Cap'n O.G. Readmore (ep58+) *A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (1989) - Additional Voices *Animaniacs (1993-1994) - Announcer (ep27), Crook (ep61) *Batman: The Animated Series (1992-1994) - Auctioneer (ep15), Chairman (ep56), Dealer (ep72), Doctor (ep5), Jake (ep47), Ratso (ep64), Soldier (ep16) *Ben 10 (2007) - Guard#2 (ep44), Radio Chatter#1 (ep44), Wainwright (ep44) *Bionic Six (1987) - Additional Voices *Capitol Critters (1992-1995) - Radio Announcer (ep3), Additional Voices *Centurions (1986) - Ace McCloud *Disney's Bonkers (1993) - Additional Voices *Disney's TaleSpin (1991) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Little Mermaid (1992-1993) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (2012-2013) - Constable Hu *Droopy, Master Detective (1993) - Additional Voices *Dumb and Dumber (1995) - Kid (ep4), Mayor (ep4), TV Anchor (ep4) *Fender Bender 500 (1990) - Additional Voices *Freakazoid! (1995) - Board Member (ep6) *Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law (2000-2007) - Ding-A-Ling, Dr. Benton Quest, Narrator (ep29), Parrot (ep13), Rehnquist (ep29), Vulturo, Additional Voices *Inhumanoids (1986) - Additional Voices *Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures (1987) - Additional Voices *Mister T (1984) - Additional Voices *Mork & Mindy (1982) - Additional Voices *Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm (1996) - Shang Tsung *My Life as a Teenage Robot (2003-2007) - Barber (ep30), Mog, Monitor Voice (ep1), Mustache Man (ep12), Redneck, Special Agent#1 (ep30) *Ozzy & Drix (2002) - Cop#1 (ep2) *Pinky and the Brain (1998) - Marvin the Martian (ep65), TV Announcer (ep65) *ProStars (1991) - Additional Voices *Rambo (1986) - Additional Voices *Rubik, the Amazing Cube (1983) - Additional Voices *SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron (1993-1994) - Mac Mange *Spider-Man (1981) - Additional Voices *Spiral Zone (1987) - Additional Voices *Superman (1988) - Additional Voices *Superman: The Animated Series (1996-1997) - Captain (ep17), Male Anchor (ep7) *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2004) - Announcer (ep30) *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2012) - Crossfire (ep31), Security Guard (ep31), Thug 1 (ep31) *The Dukes (1983) - Additional Voices *The Jetsons (1985) - Additional Voices *The Karate Kid (1989) - Additional Voices *The New Batman Adventures (1998) - Henshaw (ep17) *The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries (1984) - Additional Voices *The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show (1983) - Additional Voices *The Puppy's Further Adventures (1983) - Additional Voices *The Smurfs (1987) - Additional Voices *The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries (1996) - Ned (ep11) *Tom & Jerry Kids Show (1990) - Additional Voices *Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984-1985) - Keith, Pidge 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero (1998) - Additional Voices *Garfield's Fun Fest (2008) - Charles, Wally Stegman *Garfield's Pet Force (2009) - Charles, Wally Stegman/Professor Wally *Scooby-Doo! and the Witch's Ghost (1999) - Mayor Corey, Museum Announcer, Perkins *Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders (2000) - Buck, Sergio, Additional Voices *Siegfried & Roy: Masters of the Impossible (1996) - King Midas *The Batman vs Dracula (2005) - Additional Voices *Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry (2005) - Director, Dr. Professor 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Adventures in Odyssey: Baby Daze (1998) - Additional Voices *Adventures in Odyssey: Star Quest (1993) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *A Troll in Central Park (1994) - Generic Pansy *An American Tail (1986) - Honest John *Batman: Mask of the Phantasm (1993) - Additional Voices *FernGully: The Last Rainforest (1992) - Elder#3 *Garfield Gets Real (2007) - Charles, Wally Stegman *The Ant Bully (2006) - Wasp#1, Wasp#5 *The Pebble and the Penguin (1995) - Scrawny *Thumbelina (1994) - Mr. Fox, Mr. Bear 'TV Mini-Series' *Sectaurs (1985) - Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *Bubsy (1993) - Additional Voices *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: Z.E.R.O. (2006) - Grandfather *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness: Enter the Dragon (2012) - Constable Hu Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland (1989) - Oompa Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Babe (1995) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain (1996) - Dollmaker, Malek, Ottmar *Doom³ (2004) - Sergeant Thomas Kelly, Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate (1998) - Eldoth Kron *Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver (1999) - Rahab *Mass Effect (2007) - Codex Narrator *Mass Effect 3 (2012) - Codex Narrator *Quest for Glory: Shadows of Darkness (1993) - Erasmus, Ivan *Sacrifice (2000) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) - Ahlan Matale *Star Wars: Starfighter (2001) - Rescue 3, Trade Federation Officer, Wingman 2 *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Duke Moris Thul *The Bard's Tale (2004) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Alundra 2: A New Legend Begins (2000) - Diaz, High Priest C, Tirion *Dark Cloud 2 (2003) - Argo *Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (2001) - SEAL *Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater (2004) - Colonel Yevgeny Borisovich Volgin *Onimusha Blade Warriors (2004) - Guildenstern Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (87) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (6) *Years active on this wiki: 1981-2013. Category:American Voice Actors